


Death Never Sleeps... But He Might Nap

by DiscourteousCuttlefish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, accept the warm embrace of reinhardt, git comfy boy, i am a shameless fluff peddler at all times, some overdads with a side of reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscourteousCuttlefish/pseuds/DiscourteousCuttlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really didn’t want to be here.<br/>All Gabriel Reyes had wanted to do was cross the room and leave.  But of course, he’d stopped to gloat and the universe had punished him for it.<br/>So here he was stuck in a vice grip.  An incredibly warm, comfortable vice grip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Never Sleeps... But He Might Nap

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [死亡从不睡觉...但他也许会打个盹儿](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722325) by [DiscourteousCuttlefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscourteousCuttlefish/pseuds/DiscourteousCuttlefish), [Junecesty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junecesty/pseuds/Junecesty)



He really didn’t want to be here.

All Gabriel Reyes had wanted to do was cross the room and leave.  But of course, he’d stopped to gloat and the universe had punished him for it.

 

So here he was stuck in a vice grip.  An incredibly warm, comfortable vice grip. 

 

He sulked on one side of Reinhardt, tucked in one giant arm, and Jack lay on the other side, curled around the other massive arm.  As Reaper laid there, sulking and fighting the comfortable sleepiness overcoming him, he contemplated his life choices.  And he was doing best to maintain his anger despite his warm place in the sunshine, the warm body he was pulled against, and the steady slow breaths behind him. 

 

He just wanted to cross the room… but when he’d seen that Jack had clearly been caught by Reinhardt he had to stay and laugh.  He probably would have been fine if that was all he did, but then he had to decide photographic evidence was better.  Jack had asked for it anyway, but looking back that may have been a trap.

 

“If only Talon knew that this was all it took to trap the infamous Soldier: 76.  Cute.”

 

“Haha, very funny.   Take a picture it’ll last longer.”

 

“Good idea.”

 

But as soon as Gabriel had gotten close enough to get a good shot of 76’s irate face Reinhardt shifted.  It was like the world was moving in slow motion, and Gabriel felt the impending doom.  Reinhardt’s arm was around his waist before he could shadow step, pulling him onto the couch right up next to his warm body.  Or rather he was pulled as much on to the couch as was possible.  Most of the space was occupied by Reinhardt; Jack was wedged between Reinhardt and the cushions, meanwhile, Reaper was occupying barely an inch on the edge of the couch, held up mostly by Reinhardt’s embrace.

 

Cursing, he was just about to shadow step out of the predicament when he heard a stifled giggle from the door. 

 

_Of course Ana would choose now to appear.  Unbelievable._

 

She must have guessed what he was thinking, because with a mischievous look she pulled out her sleep darts and put her finger over her mouth.  Okay, maybe she wouldn’t let him leave, but he sure as hell wasn’t actually going to nap.  Death doesn’t nap.  He decided rather than suffer the humiliation of being sleep darted he would lay there awake and seethe.  And Jack had the nerve to not only laugh, but take out his phone and take a selfie of the three of them.

 

“Delete that!” Reaper tried to put on his most menacing voice, “I swear to god, Jack!  Don’t – what was that ‘ding?’  Did you just – DID YOU JUST SEND THAT TO SOMEONE?”

 

“Pictures are forever.  I can deal with any embarrassment that embarrasses you more.”  He said without giving a real confirmation.  

 

And with that, he curled around Reinhardt’s arm and ignored Reaper’s indignation. 

 

That had been a good 15 minutes ago, and now Gabriel was left listening to their light snoring.  At least that was a blessing, normally the two of them snoring was like putting your ear against the rails of an approaching freight train.  Of course, this blessing wasn’t without a curse.  Reinhardt was probably quieter than normal because at some point his head had turned toward Gabriel.  Which probably meant he was drooling all over his hood.  Great. 

 

But another blessing from this curse, it gave him something to be bitter about in his losing battle against sleep. 

 

_Great, now my I’m going to have to wash my hood…  It’s probably all crusty and gross...  Jack has that picture…  I don’t know who he sent it too… Everyone probably has it… It’s going to be everywhere… McCree’s probably going to get it tattooed on his body…  I can’t… believe this…_

 

He could feel the warm sleepiness overcoming him, even though he was fighting tooth and nail to stop it.  He felt himself slipping off the couch a little and pressed closer into Reinhardt.  A mistake because his new position was even warmer.  Something about the heat always relaxed him.  It reminded him of LA, reminded him of family and home where it was always just a little too warm and stuffy.  His thoughts drifted back to LA, to the warm embraces of his mother, his grandmother, his sisters.  He let his eyes closed as he remembered all the time he spent at home in the kitchen with his mother and grandmother and the times roughhousing with his sisters and having to watch the same Disney films a hundred times over because they were his younger sister’s favorites.

 

And despite himself he let sleep over come him.

 

* * *

 

 

When Ana came through to make sure Jack and Gabriel hadn’t tried to have a fist fight on top of Reinhardt she was surprised to find all three of them asleep.  And even more surprised to see the relaxed, almost even content smile on Gabriel’s face.  She felt her heart might burst from the sight.

 

However, she was neither too surprised nor too moved to take several pictures of the scene. 

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel woke up slowly.  Shaking the drowsiness, he suddenly remembered where he was and why it was so warm and comfortable.  He tried to bolt upright, but found himself wedged between Reinhardt and the back cushion.

 

“What the hell!”

 

“Ah!  So you are awake, my friend!  My apologies for grabbing you in my sleep, I just can’t help it, it seems!”

 

“Why am I over here? Where’s Jack?”  Reaper had a sinking feeling he knew what happened and he did not like the idea of Jack being awake first.

 

“Well, we had both woken, but you looked so comfortable we didn’t want to wake you!  And Jack had business to attend to, so when he left we figured we ought to move you to the other side so you weren’t falling off.”

 

“…So… you both saw me… napping… and then you moved me like I was some puppy in my sleep instead of waking me up… And Jack was awake…” A nod from Reinhardt,” …  He took pictures didn’t he…”

 

“Um… a video.”

 

“SON OF A BITCH!”

                             

             

**Author's Note:**

> Even while in the middle of trying to write an angst fic I can still be a fluff peddler because I am weak and I can't stop myself.


End file.
